


Sneaky

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [15]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Callian - Freeform, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, GxK, Humour, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Smut, foursomeverse, references Callian, references Kibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal is out of town, so Gill and Kate make use of his office and his drinks cabinet and his couch...</p><p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> for generalised awesomeness.
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.
> 
> As usual, my understanding of the exact difference between M and E is fuzzy in the extreme, but this just feels more E to me...

* * *

_**Sneaky** _

* * *

__

"So, what is this I'm drinking, anyway?"

"Cal's second most expensive bottle of whisky."

Kate pouts like she's disappointed. "Only second?"

"Me and Ria already drank the most expensive one."

There's a pause, then Kate bursts into laughter.

"You know," she says, when she can catch her breath again, "sometimes I honestly feel sorry for that man. He hasn't got a hope, surrounded by all these clever, sneaky women."

Gillian grins, and they sit in comfortable silence for a while. They both have to work in the morning, so this time she has no plans to get falling over drunk like she did with Ria, but she has quite a pleasant buzz going.

Some of it's from the whisky, and some of it's from Kate pushing her up against Cal's desk and kissing her soundly, greedy hands all over her body. She's glad they already arranged for Kate to stay at hers tonight, because if she wasn't pretty confident she was getting some later, she'd be climbing the walls right now.

As it is, she's quite content to sit on Cal's couch drinking his Scotch, with Kate's arm round her shoulder. She sinks back and down, relaxing into Kate, and not really caring she's shamelessly getting closer and closer to Kate's blouse. Eventually, she sets aside her glass in favour of burying her face in Kate's chest, and lets out a long, appreciative sigh.

"Oh, I do like your breasts, Kate. They're... lovely."

Kate laughs huskily. "Thank you." She pauses for a second. "If Cal walked in now, he'd have a heart attack."

Gill giggles at the thought. She almost, almost wishes he would. Not so he'd have a heart attack, because for all his faults she does love the silly idiot, but she reckons the image of her mashed into Kate's boobs would rapidly overcome any scruples he had about touching her, and with a little luck he'd push her against the nearest flat surface and screw her stupid. Cal loves her, and he loves boobs, and the combination would be irresistible. And she wouldn't even mind if he referred to them as boobs, silly as she finds the word, if he would just touch them. If finding out she likes them almost as much as he does was guaranteed to do the trick, she thinks it would probably be worth the effort.

"Too bad he's in Philly."

"Another time." Kate plays with her hair affectionately, and she nuzzles in close. As breasts go, they really are good. "Feel free to have at them, by the way," says Kate, sounding amused.

Gill looks up, heat flooding her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I-"

Kate grins and shakes her head. "No, seriously. You like to play, I enjoy it when you do."

"But... here?"

Kate shrugs. "Cal isn't here, and we already raided his drinks cabinet and made out on his desk. I don't think you touching me up is really a big deal at this point, you know?"

"Well..." Gill grins. "When you put it like that..."

Kate giggles, then lets out a noise of pleasure and settles back further into the couch cushions when Gill cups her breasts. "Oh yeah." Gill kisses the hint of cleavage showing in the open neck of Kate's blouse. "Oh, yeah."

It's Gill's turn to laugh. She opens a button and kisses further down, earning more sounds of approbation and appreciation, and the next button takes her to the lace of Kate's bra. When she looks up, Kate's mouth is open and her eyes are closed, her glass dangling perilously from her hand. Gill shrugs, makes her way down Kate's body until she runs out of buttons, then slowly peels the blouse open.

"You are gorgeous, you know."

Kate grins slowly. "You'll give me a big head."

Gill reaches over to rescue the glass from Kate's unresisting hand and place it on a side table, then looks down, runs her fingers over Kate's breastbone. "So pretty," she murmurs. Her hand reaches the bra again, and she suddenly realises it has a front fastening. "Oh, Katie." It's Gibbs' pet name for Kate when he forgets himself and his self-imposed rules, and Gill isn't above using it to get a reaction. "So you were definitely hoping to score tonight."

Now it's Kate's who's blushing, looking both embarrassed and amused. "Being prepared for all eventualities is a vital survival trait on Team Gibbs."

"Does Gibbs realise 'all eventualities' includes me undressing you on Cal's couch and licking your nipples until you beg?"

Kate squirms pleasantly at the thought and shakes her head. "I doubt it."

Gill grins and unsnaps the bra with an expert flick of her wrist. "Too bad." She pushes it aside, takes hold of Kate's nipples with her thumbs and forefingers, and tugs gently. Kate whimpers and arches, and Gill grins wider. "Naughty Katie. What shall I do with you?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, but lowers her mouth to lick a slow spiral over Kate's breast that ends at an already decidedly perky nipple, where she sucks softly, enjoying the way Kate's breathing hitches and her head falls back. Gillian likes men and muscles and cock as much as the next woman (she imagines Cal's face if she actually put it that baldly in his hearing, and grins), but oh, she does like breasts so much. And she's become exceptionally fond of Kate's, which are just... gorgeous. And delicious. And exceptionally sensitive when Gill gets her tongue on them, which makes everything even more fun.

When Kate's nipple is gratifyingly hard and she's gasping and begging, Gill lets her lips drift down to kiss the underside of Kate's breast, which she has discovered by dint of much experimentation is a spot that makes Kate soak through her panties exceptionally fast. Then she moves to the other breast and starts all over again as she slides a hand up Kate's leg.

Kate's fingers tighten around the back of her head as she drags her fingernails lightly and teasingly over the sensitive skin of Kate's inner thigh. It's so soft and silky smooth. Touching her there is almost as good as licking her. Gillian sucks a little harder as her fingers finally stroke up and up and over Kate's panties, which are, indeed, saturated. She lets her teeth slide against Kate's nipple momentarily before she looks up.

"You know, when Gibbs finally breaks and jumps you, I'll have to tell him all my secrets for making you melt. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Kate laughs, though the laugh has an unmistakable undercurrent of sex in it. "Thought you could tell scientifically he doesn't need the help?"

"No, I said he was very good. There's always room for improvement..." She leans down to flick Kate's nipple with her tongue, and Kate jolts like she just got an electric shock. "But I wouldn't want to deprive him of the fun of finding things out for himself, I suppose."

Kate laughs again. "Well, if after a month or so there's anything he hasn't caught on to..."

"I can demonstrate?" Gill gives her a bright, innocent grin.

Kate's mouth falls open in shock. " _So_  not what I meant!"

It's Gill's turn to laugh. "Oh, it would be fun, though..." Kate flushes, and Gill grins. "Wouldn't it?"

Kate covers her face, but Gill can see the crinkles at the edges of her eyes, can tell she's smiling despite herself.

"And then you could help Cal out, too..."

"You are... an evil genius..."

"I am?"

"Definitely."

Gillian laughs even harder, and scoots her fingers back up to the top of Kate's leg. "Oh my, Katie. I'm sure good little Catholic girls aren't supposed to be so turned on by things like that."

Kate blushes harder, and it creeps out from under her hands to paint her ears and neck and chest bright pink. "Pretty sure we aren't supposed to sleep with other women, either."

Gill strokes Kate's panties harder, grins when she shudders. "I suppose you must be a bad girl, then? Lucky me." She slips her fingers inside to touch Kate directly, and  _oh, wow_. She's so wet, monsoon wet, 'pinch my clit and I'll come like a train' wet, and Gill's mouth waters.

Kate moans and moves against Gill's hand. "You're a very bad influence."

Gill can't take that as a negative, considering the note in Kate's voice and the way her body is responding. "I know."

She slides her fingers up to tug on Kate's underwear, which she slips slowly down and off, then goes back to play some more. It's hard to tear herself away from the incredible wet warmth, even as she teases Kate's nipples with her teeth.

This has rapidly gone from 'let's make out in Cal's office' to Kate half undressed and panting, and Gill's not sure quite how it happened but oh, it's so much fun and she has no desire to stop.

Cal would absolutely lose the plot if he knew this was going on. She's very glad she knows how to deactivate his recording and surveillance equipment. She wouldn't necessarily be averse to him seeing this, but she'd want it to be on her terms.

She pushes her fingers further in, and can't decide what's sexier - how wet Kate is, or how she's reacting to being touched. Gill doesn't usually go down on Kate until she's spent rather more time playing with her breasts, undressing her, generally enjoying her, but she's not sure how much longer she can resist when Kate's all... desperate. It's too tempting.

"So..." Kate's voice is breathy and horny and it sounds wonderful. "You wanna help Gibbs out, huh?"

 _Hmmm_.  _Interesting_. Gill really hadn't thought Kate would be so intrigued by the idea. She grins. "Well, if it meant I got to have sex with you again... I wouldn't turn it down..."

Kate looks so shyly pleased, like there was any doubt Gill enjoys this. Gill can't help finding it amusing and rather sweet, coming from a woman who's a professional badass and gorgeous to boot.

"Kate?"

She looks up, all big eyes and uncertain smile, freckles dusted over her nose and cheeks, and it's really not surprising Gibbs has it bad for this woman. She's so adorable, it's sort of absurd.

"I really like doing this with you."

Kate smiles and looks away. "Me too," she admits, in a very small voice.

"I wouldn't cheat, I've been on the receiving end and I couldn't do it to someone else, but-" Gill shakes her head and shrugs. "Anytime I have the chance to make love to you again without hurting anyone..." She uses the more emotional phrase very deliberately, and she means it. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'll jump at it."

Between arousal and pleased embarrassment, Kate's face is now signal red, and she doesn't reply, but the involuntary smile she can't hide with a nibble of teeth on her lip... Gill hardly needs her expertise in reading emotions to know Kate is flattered and happy and feels very much the same way. Gillian doubts it'll ever happen when either of them is actually in a relationship, for all sorts of reasons, but it's still making her feel strangely warm and fuzzy to know Kate would even theoretically consider such a thing. It's both a turn on and just very sweet.

She slides a finger ever so delicately over Kate's clit, and Kate shudders.

" _Please_."

 _Oh, screw it_. Gill leans forward to take a nipple between her lips again and gently pull, and with her free hand she starts to undo Kate's skirt. Once Kate gets the message, she's more than ready to help Gill undress her, shrugging her blouse and bra off, shuffling her skirt over her hips, and her clothing is barely gone before Gill is nibbling the tops of her thighs then, having entirely run out of patience, pressing her face into all that delicious wetness, opening her mouth wide so she can taste and lick and feel as much as possible. She groans, and the vibration makes Kate whimper. She takes a long taste, her tongue exploring, and Kate is so familiar now, but still so enticing, so delightful.

She looks up, just for a moment. "You're amazing," she whispers. "I'd love to show Gibbs how to make you scream." Judging by the way Kate whines and tilts her hips up desperately, begging for Gill to continue, it seems like she's more than incidentally interested in the notion. Gill grins, then she's licking, touching, caressing, and she really can't think about Gibbs or Cal or anything except this beautiful naked woman she gets to eat out.

Kate's so turned on Gill can't keep up. She's juicy sweet and tangy, and overflowing over Gill's chin. Gill hooks Kate's leg over her shoulder, opens Kate out wider still, licking in deep, sucking each wet fold, teasing Kate's clit until she's begging for release. Gill gently rolls it between her fingers, keeps sucking and licking, dipping her tongue in as far as she can reach.

It's quite incredible to have Kate break and shudder and pulse around her, to feel and taste her as she melts and drips, and Gill's body grows hotter and wetter in response. She keeps going for as long as she's allowed, then withdraws reluctantly, dropping kisses on Kate's thighs and belly. Kate tugs weakly but insistently on her shoulders, pulls her up for a sloppy, Kate-flavoured kiss.

"Wow," Kate manages when they surface. "That was... wow."

Gill grins. "Glad to hear it."

"We should have sex in here more often."

"You know, I think Lightman'll get suspicious if his equipment mysteriously malfunctions every time he's out of the city."

Kate pulls a face. Her hand lands on Gill's knee and starts to travel upward. "Would almost be worth the risk of getting caught, though."

Gill laughs. "For you, maybe. You don't have an office down the hall."

Kate's fingers stroke Gill's thigh and over her panties, then slip under the fabric. "Seems like you enjoyed it."

Gill's laugh this time is considerably lower and huskier. "Oh, I really did."

"I'd tear all your clothes off right now but I think you wore me out."

"Maybe I should give you a head start."

Kate grins. "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me."

She props herself up against the back of the couch, licking her fingers clean, and Gill chuckles again as she stands up. If Cal only knew his couch had been the lucky witness to naked, orgasming Kate... well, he'd probably be incredibly jealous. And now it's going to witness her naked as well, and she's pretty confident it'll soon be her turn to come her brains out. She tidies Kate's blouse and skirt from where they got slung, drapes them over a chair, smiles when Kate makes an impatient whining noise. Gill loves being wanted.

She turns back to Kate, reaches up to undo the zip of her dress, then slips it off her shoulders and lets it slide down to her ankles, stepping out of it slowly. Still teasing, she folds it and sets it down on the chair before letting her hands skim up her sides, up through her hair and into a blatantly provocative stretch as she steps back toward the couch.

Kate takes her in, slow and leisurely, makes pleased 'mmmm' noises as her gaze drifts down and up. "You're gorgeous," she breathes.

"Shall I keep going?" Usually she'd like and want to be undressed by her lover instead of undressing herself, but there's something about the way Kate's watching her impromptu striptease, the heat and covetousness turning her eyes near black, which is making this unusually satisfying.

"Please." Kate's voice is rough and full of need.

Gill runs her hands over her stomach and ribcage, then undoes her bra and tosses it aside before cupping her breasts. She pinches lightly on her nipples, shivering as she touches herself, letting herself revel in the sensation of being avidly watched.

Kate licks her lips. "More," she murmurs.

Gill slowly trails her fingers down and over her panties. She cups herself through them, can't help noticing they're soaked, and rocks against her own hand for a moment, then slips it inside them to touch herself more effectively. She's so turned on even the lightest skim over her clit makes her jerk, makes her knees almost buckle, and she shudders.  _Good God_. She's going to be a mess before Kate even starts with her, let alone by the time they're done.

Her hands shaking very slightly, she eases her panties over her hips, lets them pool at her feet, takes another step toward the couch, and she's absolutely naked in Cal's office with an equally naked Kate ready to swallow her whole, judging by her expression.

"C'mere," says Kate, her voice barely above a whisper. "I want..." She sits up to grab Gill's hips and pull her close, her mouth leaving a damp trail as she kisses Gill's stomach, then lower.

Gill's about to point out she won't last long, if Kate's going to make her stand, but then Kate's pulling away and lying down, arranging herself so she's flat on her back on the couch. She smiles slowly, reaches out to grasp Gill's thigh and tug her closer, her fingers running up between Gill's legs as if to test her arousal.

She must see Gill's confusion, because she tugs a little harder. "Come sit on my face, Gillian." Her voice is as dark as her eyes. "I wanna taste you. I wanna feel you grinding down into my mouth."

Gill swallows. She's never done this before, with Kate or with anyone. Never been the one in control when she was getting head. Never had someone offer. She's sure Kate can feel how her body just literally drooled.

In a kind of daze, she lets Kate draw her to the couch, encourage her up on it, make her kneel with her legs spread and Kate between them. She grabs the armrest to keep herself steady, hovers there for a moment, nervous and excited and  _so_  turned on she can barely think. Then Kate lifts her head just enough to lick once, oh so lightly, and Gill lowers herself toward Kate's lips, into the welcoming heat of her mouth and her tongue, then she's there and Kate is moaning into her flesh, and Kate's right, they definitely have to figure out some way of doing this again, and after that coherent thought goes out the window.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
